Mess Ups With Random Things
by Dancing Wolf 1223
Summary: Wierd mishaps that happen to the Naruto Characters. From Love, to a simple day in a ramen shop. Anything can happen! (will take suggestions on character mishaps)
1. Temari's BF

_**Hey everyone so I have decided to work on a series of short stories on characters and without further to do on with the short story. :D**_

Temari and Shikamaru were waiting for the right time to surprise Temari's brothers about their last night rendezvous and they were not sure if it was good or bad to tell them right away. So they gathered everybody at the sand sibling's mansion to tell them.

"Well you gathered us all here, so what is so important?" said Kankuro annoyed that his sister had interrupted his weapon work on the Black Ant. "Well brother, just be happy I got you away from your wooden dolls," Temari mocked to her puppeteer brother. "For the one thousandth time they are wooden action figures!" said Kankuro now screaming to the girl of the siblings. "Sure they are."

"Well come on Temari spit it out, Gaara said in a monotone voice. At least I don't have to be doing stacks of paper work right now so actually, take all the time you need."

"Well, the reason I called you guys here is because I wanted to tell you that …..Shikamaru and I are boyfriend and girlfriend," she said grinning to the two awestruck brothers.

"You are what now?" asked Gaara with a mouth dropped open.

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend," Temari repeated now worriedly. The brothers still had their mouths open in total shock and dismay. In fact they were so shocked they tipped over in their chairs, still not saying a word.

"Well they took it pretty well didn't they Temari?" Shikamaru said grinning to his now loving girlfriend. "I would say now why don't we go out for lunch?" Temari asked while holding Shikamaru's hand. "What a drag," he said his eyes closed not even bothering to look at her.

"Oh cut it out grumpy and have some fun in your life," she said to him and they shut the door neatly behind them as they walked out. The brothers were still not moving and they quickly got up shortly after they both left,

"They are what!" they both yelled to each other, and they started telling their side of the story and what they heard, and while they were busy discussing it, Temari and Shikamaru were having a nice time on their date.


	2. A Normal Rutine for The Kazekage

Gaara was doing his paper work on his desk, the pen swiftly going over the surface. He just wanted to be free from this prison and enjoy being free. The clocks had just struck 3:59 only one minute until being alone, sitting on the Kazekage mansion and just watch time pass him by. It had now just hit four o'clock and he was free. He put the papers he still had to do in his bottom desk drawer, and swiftly walked out of the building.

When he had made it out of the building all of Suna was quiet, too quiet. He rls walked slowly watching for anything that he had to be aware of. It hadn't even been five minutes since he left the Kazekage tower, and all od a sudden all hell breaks loose.

"Kazekage! We love you!" a fan girl stated her eyes were the shape of hearts as she and other fan girls raced toward him at full speed.

"I gotta get out of here!" he yelled to himself. He used his sand to shield himself from any of the fan girls embrace. "The Kazekage doesn't need a partner right now girls." He replied to them, but none of them could here, for they were to busy screaming his name, and saying things like this:

"We love you Gaara!"

"Marry me Kazekage!"

"Please be mine!"

Gaara had a bored and serious look on his face for he didn't want any part in any of the girls. He especially wasn't even thinking about marriage for he was only 16, and he wouldn't want to with any of those girls that could rip his head off for liking him so much.

While he was thinking to himself and avoiding the other fan girls, Kankuro happened to walk by in that direction. That's when Gaara had a plan that might get those girls off of his back. He took the hat he was wearing off and threw it and it landed right on top of Kankuro's head.

"Gaara what the heck?" Kankuro questioned to his younger brother.

"Hey girls Kankuro has my hat, could someone get it for me?"

Kankuro's eyes were the size of dinner plates for he was in complete shock. "Gaara I swear I will get you for this later. I don't know when or how but I promise I will get you," Kankuro thought to himself.

"WE WILL KAZEKAGE!" one of the fan girls screeched out, and just like follow the leader, all of the fan girls ran to get the hat. Kankuro was running, trying to get away from the Gaara obsessed fan girls. Gaara had finally made it to the Kazekage mansion in one piece, while sitting on top of the roof. In the background you could here the frantic screams of Kankuro, and the squeal of the fan girls trying to get the hat, and nail their chances with a certain red head.


End file.
